


Ascendare

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of wizards, the Fraser family is a blended family.  A teenage Benton plays with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendare

Ellen Fraser's daughter cackled in delight.

Her stepson Benton had scaled the tree easily without aid of magic, but Maggie was too young to be trusted alone with heights. So, Ellen sat under the shade of the tree in a little fold-out chair and flicked her wand now and again to shift the cushioning charm. 

Six-year-old Maggie bounced occasionally off the cushioning charm just below the branches, but mostly, she lept between them like she was born to fly. Her brother chased her in circles, shaking leaf matter off into Ellen's hair, but she didn't mind.

"You two are like a couple of squirrels," she chuckled as Benton hopped the space of two branches, catching Maggie on that fall.

Maggie was tucked like a bundle of sticks under his arm and he scaled high up the tree before holding her out again. He made a bright, smiling face of wicked brotherly glee and Maggie knew instantly what he was going to do; they trusted Ellen's magic, and had done it many times before, so Maggie's protests were delighted and silly.

"No-- Ben, no--!"

Ellen parted her charms.

Benton opened his hands and with a whistle like something cutting through air, dropped her from the tree.

" _Waddiwasi_ ," Ellen muttered with a flick of her wand.

The spell would be too weak to carry Maggie's weight in a couple of years or so, but it still worked, and she happily flew like a bird right back into her half-brother's arms.


End file.
